Segments Of Life
by HAnu the TeApOt
Summary: A series of drabbles based mostly on the Romatica couple and Egoist couple.
1. Encounters

_Disclaimer: I don't own it._

_Summery: A series of drabbles based mostly in the Romatica couple and Egoist couple._

_Warning: I might be a bit OC with this (hopefully not to much) warn me if I am. And I don't have a beta so the grammar might not be at best must of the time._

(1)

Its was snowing heavily that night. So they didn't expect anyone-in there right mind- to visit. When there was a knock on the door Nowaki answered it and he didn't like what he saw through the peep-hole. He waved to get Hiroki's attention and used hand signs to say,_ Usagi with he's stuffed animals. _He couldn't think of how to sign stuffed animals so he spelled it. The sign for Usagi-san was placing both hands above each ear like a bunny.

Hiroki looked confused. He placed a hand on he's book as a mark and spelled out _s-t-u-f-f-e-d a-n-i-m-a-l-s _to himself three times before he understood. He's eyes widened and he frantically shook he's head while mouthing _no, __**don't**__ open it _he beckoned Nowaki closer.

Nowaki padded silently across the room.

He whispered in he's ear. "Don't panic, Akihiko can smell fear."

"what?"

"shhh!" he hushed and made frantic hushing gestures. "Lets just act like were not home he'll leave eventually."

Nowaki forwarded he's brows to show he's disapproval of leaving the guy outside, no matter how annoying he was or how much he insisted they look after he's bears.

Hiroki stood up and grasped Nowaki's arm. He nodded he's head to the direction of the balcony window.

"This is silly." Nowaki whispered, but outer wised followed without even taking there coats.

He unlaced the window and they both sat in there small balcony waiting for Usagi-san to leave.

"This is really mean." Nowaki muttered.

"Yeah, but feels good doesn't it?"

He thought about it for a minute. "Yeah I guess it does. not something I'd do regularly but it isn't too shappy really."

"Gives you that little tingling feeling."

"hmm, this is quiet thrilling actually , even worth getting cold."

"You haven't seen the best part yet."

When they spotted the silver haired man exiting the building Hiroki pulled Nowaki's shoulder so they could duck, rounded up a ball of snow and threw it directly at the back of Usagi's head.

Usagi whirled around in surprise and turned around looking for the culprit with narrowed eyes.

The offenders sat on there balcony floor doubled up in in repressed laughter , shaking and holding on to each other to gain control of themselves.

When they looked again Usagi was still standing there muttering to himself and clutching more tightly on he's bear like someone was going to run off with it.

Nowaki turned to grin at Hiroki. Hiroki merely took he's hand gave him a snowball and nodded with a solemn expression, granting that he should throw it.

Nowaki happily threw it at the startled man.

"I see why you throw things at people now." Nowaki said smothering the giggles rising up in he's chest.

"And now you understand me better. I like watching people in misery."

"You've taken me to the dark side Hiroki."

"That I have my love, that I have."

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	2. Lukewarm

(2)

The heater was broken and it was the middle of winter. At any given time Hiroki would have taken this as a bad omen. But curled in Nowaki's arms, he felt content sucking in each other body heat, in there little world of there own where everything was alright . He snuggled closer to the other man and felt compelled to whisper, "I love you."

Barley were the words out Nowaki farted. It wasn't a loud farted, more like a hot breath against he's leg.

Hiroki eyebrow twitched and he bit he's lip hard to stop himself from suffocating Nowaki with he's pillow.

Instead he pushed him unceremoniously off the mattress and on to the floor. Nowaki landed with a loud thump. It sounded like it hurt. Hiroki didn't care.

"what happened?" Nowaki looked around with childlike confusion and innocent blue eyes. Others would have there hearts warm up with such an innocent expression on a young mans face. It didn't work for Hiroki.

"Get out." Hiroki said hiding himself under the cover so he wouldn't have to look at him.

"But what did I do?" he's words were drawled out from sleepiness and he yawned.

"You farted on me that's what!" he said reappearing from under the covers with a expression that was just daring him to disobey him.

Oddly that expression never seemed to work on Nowaki.

"Oh, did I ?I'm really sorry Hiro-san."

"I warned you not to eat all those beans ,didn't I? now get out!" Hiroki realised how childish he was being but refused to back down.

Nowaki stood up and obediently headed to the door. Hiroki watched him pad away with beady eyes. When Nowaki's hand was on the doorknob he turned around.

"Are you sure I should leave? I wouldn't want you to die of hypothermia."

"I think I'll survive." he said through cringed teeth.

"But your toes will fall off, and I quite like your toes, really cute."

"Why are you still standing there?" he made a threatening show of looking around for something to throw at him.

"Alright, alright I'm going."

The door silently closed and Hiroki flopped down on the bed with a heavy sigh. The bed was so empty now without Nowaki taking up he's space-and must of Hiroki's- and it was cold.

At that moment, like a psychic, Nowaki poked he's head through the gap of the door he just opened.

"You _sure_ you want me to leave?"

"The smell of your fart speaks for itself."

"How about I swear to never eat so much of those beans." he bargained. "And if it makes you feel better you can fart on me to get even."

A part of Hiroki wanted to shout out _how in earth would that make me feel any better you moron! _But he's keen mind thought of this as an open opportunity to get Nowaki back in bed without shattering he's pride; or what was left of it. Plus farting on him did sound fun, in a juvenile silly way.

He sighed dramatically. "Well, I guess that is fair. Come on then you giant oaf ."

Nowaki gleefully returned to bed and slid himself under the covers.

"Nowaki!" he said accusingly . "Your feet are freezing!"

"That's why am rubbing them against yours."

"You should have put on your slippers." He said quietly feeling a little guilty for making him get out of bed. He rubbed Nowaki's arm to warm him up.

All was silent in the room and Hiroki was just drifting of to sleep.

"hey, I thought you were going to fart on me."

he yawned. "Nah, I'm too rational for that. It would be more fair to do it when you less expect it."

Nowaki smiled and snuggled closer to he's boyfriend placing a chaste kiss on he's forehead before failing a sleep.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed these few chapter. I've published three chapters in one day as I wrote them all down today. Please review so I can know if you like it and if its worth continuing _


	3. Encounters Part 2

(3)

Hiroki did not like to be interrupted from work. Nowaki liked it-but didn't admit it- it gave him relief to get away with distraction. But Hiroki didn't like it, he lost the flow that he had created at the beginning.

So when someone started knocking on the door he forgot about looking through the peek-hole first before opening and as a unfortunate result he found Akihiko standing there with he's giant spoiled bear.

Dam it!

Akihiko opened he's mouth to say something, but before he said anything, Hiroki had closed the door in he's face.

"Oi!" he heard Akihiko shout accusingly and he banged on the door harder.

"I'm not home!" He shouted and sat back but without the intention to start working with Akihiko banging on the door so hard.

But as soon as he sat down the banging had stopped, he didn't even have time to sigh in relief before the phone started ringing.

He choose to ignore it. He knew very well who it was.

But then it went to voicemail.

"Open the door Hiroki .Really can you get less immature?."

He stubbornly ignored it and crossed he's arms across he's chest.

"I'll sing, I swear to good I'll sing."

"I don't give a rats tart!" he yelled.

"LALALALA, OHHHHHHH, LA!"

Hiroki cringed and rubbed he's forehead.

"OHHH!"

At this rate the neighbours were going to start complaining, but he'd be damned if he let him win, this wasn't about him anymore, this was a battle.

Hiroki swiftly stood and unplugged the telephone cored with a triumphant grin.

"Aha!" he said out loud. "Lets see you get in now you bastared !"

All was silent after that , he looked through the peek-hole, he wasn't there. Hiroki cautiously waited a few minutes before getting back to work again.

When it appeared that he was well and truly gone Hiroki mentally gave himself a pat on the back and made himself a cup of tea in congratulation.

But he only managed to type in a few sentences before he heard the front door being unlocked. That was odd, Nowaki wouldn't be back until later on today. Maybe he forgot something.

"Nowaki, did you-" he stopped in mid sentenced. Nowaki wasn't standing there. It was Akihiko wearing that disgustingly smug smile and twirling a key in he's finger. He should have known the ass wouldn't have gave up that easily.

"Where the hell did you get that key?" He was sure he never gave akahiko a spare. He wasn't insane after all.

"little old lady next door. sweet women, sweet women. she asked me to give you these cookies she made." he placed a plate on the coffee table and the bear on the couch.

He wasn't surprised that Akihiko managed to get the lady to give him the spare keys. He knew exactly that Usagi , who with his quick witted humour and way with words had the ability to get out of almost any situation even if it meant stooping to the absurdly childishness to get what he wanted.

"I hate you."

"I beg to differ."

Akihiko turned around and went in the kitchen with Hiroki followed him in tow.

Akihiko had come here more then enough times to know were everything was so he had no trouble making himself some coffee as he spoke. "You know I've been having trouble reaching you these past days."

"Really?" he asked as he sat down on the table.

"Have you been avoiding me Hiroki?"

"yes, yes I have."

He turned around and frowned at the other man. "It wouldn't kill you to lie to me would it? Heal I bit of my wounded ego."

"Your ego needs as much wounding it can get to scoop to the level of the average ego size."

He shook he's head and turned around to finish making he's coffee. "And the sad thing is you really don't think I have a right to have such a massive ego."

"Are you trying to lead this conversation to a direction were we'll end up talking about how marvellous you are?" Hiroki asked.

"why yes I am, and the polite thing to do is go along with it."

"when have I ever been polite?"

"You know," he said pulling out a chair to sit on. "I really don't have an answer to that."

he took a sip from the cup and frowned.

"I can even make coffee taste horrible."

Hiroki raised an eyebrow. "You just insulted yourself." he patted the taller man on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you."

"I've noted to sarcasm." Akihiko said lamely. "oh yes, before I forget the lady net door. Did I mention she she's such a sweet women?"

"Twice."

"Right well, she complained to me about how loud you are, poor women is too afraid to come here and complain in your face."

"Baggy old witch."

"Hey! that was out of line, she's a real sweet women." he defended her, sounding mightily offended on her behalf.

"You know she had that same impression on Nowaki. He's so gullible sometimes it makes me cry. He adores the women. Wouldn't believe she could fool you that easily though."

"Look, you already would know why I'm here."

Hiroki sighed. "No you cant ."

"But-"

"No! I'm not having a thousand bears converted to my house. This is not a freak house."

Akihiko placed a hand on he's chest. "That was harsh."

"Tough."

"But I cant trust anyone enough to look after them while me and Misaki are gone."

"Cant you leave them by themselves?"

He looked at he's friend in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"You couldn't have collected something normal like stamps, or books even?"

"You know why I collected bears. They symbolises the-"

"Yes, yes I know. I don't need to hear it again."

"So well you take the great honour of looking after my Suzuki's?"

"No."

"I'll pay you."

"Do you really think so low of me?"

He placed he's chin on he's hand thoughtfully. " you the Kojiki? The Record of Ancient Matter. Its the-"

"The oldest extant chronicle in Japan." Hiroki finished off for him.

"I have it."

"you what?"

"I have it. and it could be all yours."

He grinned when he saw the marvelled gleam in Hiroki's eyes.

He extended he's hand. "You have yourself a deal my friend."

OOOOO

Nowaki came home hours later. He opened the door took of he's shoes and kicked a yellow bear out of he's way. Wait? Yellow bear?

He slowly lifted he's head and stared. A massive pile of stuffed animals stared back at him with fixed smiles on there faces.

"Nowaki is that you?" said a pile of bears with Hiroki's voice.

"I thought we agreed not to open the door for him!"

"Yeah well.." Hiroki's head popped out of the pile. "That man can be very persuasive."

"He bribe you ,didn't he?"

"yeah." he ducked he's head in shame. "yeah he did."


	4. Green Tunnel

_A/N: This is set when usagi-san is ten years old._

_

* * *

_(4)

Haruhiko was in a fit of rage as he stalked down deep in to the forest not entirely sure where he was going. But even if he became lost and surrounded by foxes and other thing lurking in the forest it would be a hell of a lot better then home. Alright, that was bit of an exaggeration, fox's are scary.

It wasn't fair. None of it was. He felt isolated, alone and unwanted in this so called 'family'.

Its like I'm not even worth of anything, Its like they have no knowledge that I exist and I can do something because I exist, he thought bitterly as he angrily kicked a branch that got tangled on he's trousers. Maybe it would be better if he _did_ get lost.

No the fox remember, if it weren't for those dam foxes he would be so gone he told himself.

He walked deeper and deeper fighting against the tears that were struggling to escape.

He pushed the branch aside and before him was a small clearing, like a hole of greenness.

It was amazing, he marvelled. So clear and deserted from civilisation. It was beautiful, he thought, how the sun trickled out from between the trees and the clearing was sort of a circular shape.

There was a loud rustling sound from above him. Haruhiko looked up at the long slender tree it was coming from. The sound was too loud and couldn't be from a small animal like a squirrel, what could possibly be making such forceful sounds.

Holy shit it was a fox! No wait, can fox climb?

Before he could debate wither to figure out what it was or run for he's life a dark figure fell from the tree. The thing made a familiar cry and landed on him with a thud.

Haruhiko groaned in discomfort, face flat on the grass and a heavy weight sitting on top of him.

He craned he's head up a little and saw he's ten year old brother sitting on him with a dazed expression.

"Get off me!" he barked pushing the boy of him.

Akihiko tumbled down and landed on he's butt, the boy was still in a confused state , he shook he's head little and stared up at Haruhiko who was now dusting himself off and adjusting his glasses.

"What are you doing here?" Akihiko demanded.

"I should ask you the same question." he spat back. "What are you doing sitting on a tree."

"Well you shouldn't even be here. This is _my _place. Me and Hiroaki, not yours."

The brothers glared at each other, none of them willing to be the first to break the stare.

Haruhiko spotted something a few feet away from him that distracted him; he walked by Akihiko and grabbed it.

"This is that book you're always writing in." he examined the little blue notebook. "Let's see what you have in here."

"Get you hands off my book!" Akihiko screamed standing up. There was a brief blur of colour and fury as Akihiko launching himself on he's brother, they rolled around on the ground– biting and scratching – in a fight that was half childish, half adult and all pent-up, frightened, helpless, frustrated fury.

Haruhiko-being the older of the two- managed to roughly push Akihiko off him and stood up rubbing he's swore check where he'd had been scratched by a twig.

"What is wrong with you!" he bellowed.

"Don't. Touch. My .book." Akihiko panted. He looked around for the said book and made a half- scream half -wail sound.

He crawled over to where Haruhiko had dropped it and desperately started smoothing out where it had been wrinkled.

Haruhiko frowned at the boy who was going into hysteria. Somehow Akihiko expression of distress seemed to make him feel something like guilt. It was unusual to see such an expression on Akihiko usually composed face.

"Calm down its just a notebook, I'll get you another one if you want."

He looked up at him in surprise, but the expression was gone in a second. "It doesn't matter. It's not that damaged."

Haruhiko nodded he's head.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Akihiko asked. It looked like he had calmed down.

He had taken out he's pencil and was writing, not looking up at he's brother.

"Your mums being a bitch again."

Akihiko couldn't bring it within himself to argue with him, he knew he's' mother was one nasty lady towards Haruhiko.

With that thought alone he said. "You can stay here if you like."

Haruhiko- how was turning around to leave- slowly turned around to stare at Akihiko. He hadn't lifted he's head from he's book.

"Thank you." he said civilly

Haruhiko sat as far as he could from Akihiko and allowed himself to star out to the clouds.

After a while he said. "Don't worry, I wont take this place from you."

Akihiko looked at him a bit surprised. "Really?"

"yeah." he sighed. Some things where too important to people. This place was special and he wouldn't take it away form him. Sometimes it just wasn't worth it.

"And stop climbing trees. You could break your leg." he added.

"Okay."

Everything was silent except from the scribbling sound of Akihiko's pen and Haruhiko occasional sighs.

"Haruhiko."

He looked at he's half- brother blankly. "Yeah."

"Thanks for resting my fall."

"Well I didn't do it on purpose you sort of fell on top of me."

"Well thanks anyway."

They sat like that until the sun settled and it was time to go home. They reluctantly stood and walked together. This, Haruhiko thought, was as much bonding as they would ever get in there lifetime. Oddly enough he wasn't fazed by that thought. As soon as they got home things would be back to normal. Haruhiko didn't know why that thought upset him so much

* * *

_You know I really like Haruhiko._

_Thanks for reading and pretty please review. _


	5. Mark

(5)

Misaki stared flabbergasted. He examined his reflexion in the mirror and raised a hand to touch the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Misaki realised with a start that it was the area Akihiko had been so fond of last night.

_Usagi placed soft kisses across the boys face, nose, eyelids, cheeks, chin, the lot. While Misaki lightly blushed and rapped he's arms around the novelists' shoulders in an embrace._

_Akihiko then bended his head slightly to place a light kiss on the side of his neck. Misaki unconsciously arched his head back so he could gain better accesses. _

_Akihiko left his mouth slightly open in the middle, like he was saying the letter "O". Then rather delicately sucked in._

"What are sediments that have been turned to stone? Thirteen letters first letter l."

Misaki dropped out of his thoughts like a bomb shell when he heard Usagi's voice behind him and whirled around slapping a hand over the skin where the idiot had given him a god damn hickey.

"You gave me a god damn hickey!" he wailed miserably. Pointing a finger at the man while still clutching the side of he's neck protectively.

The man smiled lazily, not looking up from the newspaper and leaned on the door. "Hmm I did, didn't I?"

"I can believe you!"

"Don't know why you're so bothered?" He scratched he's chin thoughtfully with the tip of his pencil as he examined the cross word. "It's a mark of pride."

"Did you say the answer begins with l?" Misaki asked.

"Ahmm, I can't figure it out."

Misaki shook he's head. "That's not the topic here. We are discussing that you. You _evil _man have given me a hickey!"

"It symbolises the fact that your mine."

"Oh save the melodrama." Misaki began hastingly looking through the toilet cupboard for some aspirin or something to make it go away.

_A hickey? A hickey? A god damn hickey!_

"The answers Lithification by the way." he said distractedly, still looking through the cupboard and throwing random appliances around.

"Thanks."

Maybe he should splash some warm water on it he thought.

"Don't bother. It's a bruise Misaki it'll disappear over time."

"You gave me a _bruise?" _he turned around to star at him again.

"We just established that fact." he rubbed out something with the pencils rubber. "Tortilla is used in food isn't it..?"

"How could you do this to me? You could have killed me, you broke my blood vessels you crazy ass!"

"It's a mark of possession. Go wave it around Haruhiko well you?" he said absently. "It's primitive way of saying your mine. Very romantic believe me"

"You're just gnawing my skin to make it red! How's that romantic?"

He stalked out the toilet mumbling what suspiciously sounded like curses to Usagi's ears.

Misaki came downstairs later with a scarf rapped securely around he's neck.

Usagi was changing Suzuki's bow- a stripy yellow and pink- he ever so slowly lifted he's head and narrowed he's eyes at Misaki. This went unnoticed to the oblivious young man.

"Well I'm off. What do you want for dinner later? I'm going to the grocery after school anyway."

"Wait Misaki!"

"Eh?I wasn't moving."

"You can't go like that your small weight will suffocate under such a heavy scarf."

"Well if you hadn't put the _hickey_ somewhere so visible -wait are you calling me small?" He demanded the last part with a glare.

"Came here Misaki you can't wear that." he began to slowly approach the boy.

"No! Back away. Back I tell you!" he clutched his scarf.

"Misaki came here; no one can even see your neck under all that!"

"That's the point!" he snapped backing away from the man clutching he's scarf more tightly.

Usagi made a grasp for the boy. But Misaki -being well in he's youth and all-managed to duck away form him, causing Usagi to stumble back a bit.

"Ha!" he let out a triumph huff.

Misaki was half an hour late that day. He didn't think it would be an excusable excuse to say that his twenty eight year old boyfriend was chasing him around the apartment and he had to spend must of that time hiding in the cupboard before it was safe to make a run for the door. With only minimal injury's.

It wasn't till much later on that he realised he didn't have his scarf. Let's just say the professors had there own assumption as to why Misaki was so late that day.


	6. Musical fruit

(6)

After much shoving and hand slapping Hiroki and Nowaki stood side by side in front of the mirror brushing there teeth before they went to bed.

_Brusha, Brusha, brusha_

"Hey Hiroki?"

_Spit._

"Yeah."

_Brusha, Brusha, Brusha_

"I like your eyes." he said

"Why thank you_. _I like your hands." he replayed.

_Brusha, Brusha, Brusha_

"Well, I like your nose." Nowaki said.

_Spit._

"I like your hair." Hiroki said back.

_Bursha, Brusha, Brusha_

Nowaki gurgled on some water spat it out and whipped he's mouth with the back of he's hand and asked. "Are you cold?"

After swishing water back and fourth in each puff up cheeks; considering what Nowaki just asked him, he spat it out and said.

"Freezing." _(1)_

Nowaki tried not to grin and keep up the cool and casual feigned they were playing. They were going to have sex, no big deal. Though Nowaki's lips were twitching.

And what presided to happen was a fine example of generosity in providing sensual pleasure to one another and a fine use of erotic vocabulary that none of them actually thought they knew. That's saying a lot seeing as one of them was a literature professor. But then Nowaki had to go ahead and fart, its sort of got ruined after that.

After kicking Nowaki out the bed Hiroki turned to he's side and muttered, "This is so wrong in so many levels."

The next day Hiroki threw all the beans he could find in the bin, much to the distress of Nowaki. He sat in the corner of the room singing quietly and rather miserably to himself over and over again.

"Beans, beans the musical fruit the more you eat the more you toot, the more you toot the better you feel, lets have beans with every meal."

"I know!" Hiroki said pleasantly with a fixed smile. "Lets play a fun game of SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Mrs 'such a sweet old women' from next door found the courage to come and complain about the noise later on with a plate of cookies to guard her just in case.

* * *

_(1) Remember how Hiroki say's he's cold whenever he wants physical contact._

_Please review!_


	7. PDA

(7)

Hiroki slowly tapped he's fingers together and stared stonily and the pair from behind he's desk.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Misaki looked to be the only one to give an adequate reaction. He ducked he's head in shame, blushed so hard it was amazing he's hair didn't catch on fire and fidgeted uncomfortable in his seat. The second of the two, on the other hand, had he's legs crossed and was flipping through I magazine he picked up from Hiroki's desk.

"Pay attention!" Hiroki barked at the grey head and banged he's fist on the table.

Usagi-san looked up at he's friend, turned the magazine around and pointed at the page he had been reading.

"Has someone been doing love quizzes?"

Misaki's spluttering and chokes could be heard in the background. Usagi was more entertained at the interesting shade of colours Hiroki was turning. He's face couldn't seem to decide whether to be pale or scarlet.

The quiz title was Are_ you a good girlfriend?_

Misaki frantically shook he's head and mouthed _No!_

Usagi ignored him.

"Hey Misaki hear this. Question one. How often do you tell you boyfriend that you love him after a phone call? Hiroki answered-"

Usagi didn't get a chance to finish, as Hiroki finally emerged from his state of mortification and through a book- quite heavy may I add- and it hit him straight on the head, thanks to Hiroki's exquisite aiming skills of course.

He stood up, snatch the magazine of he's hands while giving the pair fierce glares. Misaki paled.

"Now." he sat back down behind he's desk. "Ignoring the little scene that has occurred. We have a more pressing subject to discuses."

"Why am I here? I'm not your student. You have no right to lecture me."

"Then you shouldn't have been trespassing in the school."

"Yeah, but-"

"Do not question me!"

"But Misaki and I were just having a bit of fun, surly you can understand."

"NO! IT IS NOT NECESSARY, SCHOOL IS FOR EDUCATION!NOT FOR FUCKING FUN!"

Misaki thought it would be wise to stay as silent as possible so sensei wouldn't round on him and he could fade in the background. Beat on Usagi-san to be friends with the lunatics.

Hiroki took a shaky breath and forced himself to calm down. He was too young to grow grey hair. Miyagi will go into hysteria if that happened."I have absolutely nothing against public displays of affection as long as they don't become pornographic in nature. But as far as I am concerned that was beyond the boundaries!"

Usagi had the decency to look embarrassed. Misaki looked like he's face was going to explode."In order to be fair across the board and avert the potential for trouble or even a lawsuit it is best to not allow public display's of affection on school property at all."

"w-were very sorry professor."

"I let you know I have zero tolerance for that kind of stuff in my empty classroom. We teacher have to do our part to reduce teenage pregnancy."

"But Misaki cant get pregnant." he stared at he's partner quizzically. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I was speaking in general you idiot."

"Well your one to speak seeing as that boyfriend of your fucked the shit out of you in the library that one time."

Hiroki's whole body seemed to freeze abruptly as he stared at Akihiko.

"How-how…?"

He smirked. "You mentioned it when you were drunk silly that one time."

First blood boiled in he's face. Then he closed his eyes as he started shaking and trembling and then he was shouting at the top of he's lungs.

It would have been less terrifying if an explosion took place in the small office. Anything would have been less terrifying then Hiroki's reaction.

Misaki and Usagi ducked as they run out of the room avoiding flying books and sharp pencils.

Usagi tripped half way.

"Go without me Misaki! Save yourself baby! Save yourself!"

Misaki merrily rolled he's eyes and half dragged him away.

When they were outside they leaned on the door panting and breathing heavily. The students walking by didn't give them a second glance. It was accustomed that people came out whimpering and in tears from Kamijou sensei's room. Hiroki's shouts of outrages could still be heard.

"Misaki, I advise you to stay out of he's way for a couple of weeks. For your safety stay home."

"This is all your fault! Why do you always get me in trouble! Shit! We have to leave the country! Nii-chan will never see me again. Nonono."

"Get a grip of yourself Misaki." he whacked him on the head with a rolled up magazine. "He wont _kill_ you. There's no fun in that when he could just torture you slowly."

"Did you steal that form sensei's desk." he eyed the magazine nervously.

"yeah." he grinned. "Wanna have a read of he's answers."

Misaki glared at him for a few seconds before he relaxed and shrugged his shoulders.

"If I'm going to be bulled for the next two years might as well have a laugh while I still can." he sighed then smiled. "Let's see if Kamijou sensei is a good girlfriend." he couldn't help letting out boyish giggles.

"I doubt it." usagi laughed.


	8. Achievement of PDA

(8)

Stuck on the notice board of Akihiko's apartment was the shining magazine quiz carefully cut out from its pages and hanged proudly by Usagi with a gleeful grin on he's face. He will treasure this piece of text for the rest of he's life. Good for when he needs a laugh and useful blackmail material.

It read;

_1) How often do you say I love you to your boyfriend after a phone call?_

_Never _

_Always _

_If I remember_

(Hiroki had circled if I remember.)

_2) Do you love your boyfriend?_

_Yes_

_No_

_(_he circled no. This surprised Usagi)

_3) Did you answer the earlier question truthfully?_

_Yes _

_No_

_(_he circled no again. That made usagi laughs.)

_4) If your boyfriend is busy and he asked you to run a few errand for him, you?_

_Agree happily_

_Refuse flatly _

_(_He circled refuse flatly)

_5) Do you always try to get things done your way?_

_of course_

_No_

_(_He circled the first)

_6) Are you? _

_Outgoing _

_Shy _

_(_He circled shy, that made Usagi smirk)

_7) If you caught your boyfriend kissing another girl would you?_

_Cry_

_Run away_

_Get upset for a bit then go find another sexy hunk_

_Kill him_

_Wait for him to explain himself_

(He circled the last one. This surprised Usagi.)

_8) Approximately how many sex partners have you had? _

_1 to 5 _

_6 to 10 _

_11 to 15 _

_16 to 20 _

_More than 20 _

_None_

(He had circled 6 to 10, then crossed it out and underlined the first one so lightly, you wouldn't even have seen it)

_9) If someone starts an argument with you, would you? _

_Ague back _

_Try to make up _

_Ignore them _

_Knock them out _

_Slap them in the face _

_Run and Hide_

_(_he underlined knocked them out so roughly that the ink almost covered the text)

_10) If someone cuts you in line, would you?_

_Cut them back _

_Tell them to go where they came from_

_Push them _

_Do nothing, it's just a line. _

_Scream at them _

_Tell them it's ok _

(It looked like he couldn't choose wither to underline cut them back or do noting. He settled for do noting.)

_11) If another woman called your house asking for your man, would you? _

_Hang Up _

_Tell her not to call back _

_Say he is not home _

_Call back and Harass her _

_Block your number _

_(_He circled call back and harasses her. This didn't surprise Usagi.)

_12). Have you ever cheated on you boyfriend? _

_Yes _

_No _

(He circled no. This also didn't surprise Usagi.)

_13) If you were mad enough, would you spit in your boyfriends food? _

_Yes_

_no _

_Did it already _

_I would Shit in it! _

_(_He circled the third.)

_14) If your boyfriend took money out of your purse without asking, would you forgive him? _

_yes _

_No_

(He circled no)

Below his results said.

_You could do better._

_Well you're not the worst of the lot, but your obsessive nature scares people away. Just relax and learn to be a little more loyal._

_However you do have your guy hooked. Obviously you're not going to be perfect but always try for perfection. Attempt to do the things that you aren't doing and you will have him hooked for sure._

Misaki, who was currently in hiding form he's sensei, came up to stand beside Usagi while he mixed a bowel of dough. He shook his head sadly.

"For shame Usagi-san. For shame."

OOOOOOO

Nowaki was a thoughtful and caring partner. So when the loud bang of the door announced Hiroki's arrival Nowaki instantly knew something was wrong.

He needed had asked because Hiroki instantly exploded and went into a rant with complaints about it. Nowaki didn't exactly understand what Hiroki was saying in he's incoherent sentences. But one thing for sure was that he was pissed and by pissed he meant mortified. But it didn't matter if Nowaki didn't get half the things he was saying.

But then he heard something that sparked he's interest.

"You did a quiz?"

"It's not my fault!" he pulled he's hair in frustration. "I confiscated it form some stupid git reading in my class. No wonder she's failing! I was bored, okay!"

"What was the quiz about?"

Hiroki looked like he didn't want to tell him. He told him anyway. "Some adolescent test about wither you're a good girlfriend or not. I wasn't even taking it seriously and now Akihiko has it and he's going to hold this against me for the rest of my life!"

Nowaki patted he's shoulder sympathetically.

"It said I'm obsessive. Me!"

"You shouldn't take it so seriously."

"I'm not. But someone has to pay for this! Just wait till I get my hands on his little boy toy!"

Later on Nowaki examined his surrounding and thankfully saw that Hiroki was absorbed by a TV programme. He went into the closet with the cordless phone, locked the door and phoned a number he didn't thing he'd actually ever phone.

"Hello?"

"Usami-san."

The other end was silent for a few seconds. "Kusama-san?"

"Yeah, that's me. Listen, I know this is odd but I heard about what happened today."

"Yeah."

Nowaki came to realise Usami-san wasn't the easiest people to start a conversation with. When he did however he was able to convince Usami-san to let him read the quiz. It was hard, but he did it.

They decided to meet up outside Akihiko's apartment without Hiroki's acknowledge.

The next day Nowaki spotted him leaning on the wall smoking poison. Akihiko dumped the poison stick to the ground and stumped at it when Nowaki approached him.

"so, you got it for me?"

Akihiko hastily turned he's head left and right scanning the area. He's hand was in he's jacket holding something.

"you haven't brought him with you, did you? We had a deal." he tightened he's grip on he's jacket.

Nowaki resisted the urge to roll his eyes. His Hiro-san wasn't _that_ bad.

"I promised I'd come alone."

Akihiko eyed him suspiciously. "And you promise you'll make Hiroki leave Misaki alone?"

"my word is my bond."

Akihiko slowly took out a folder from his jacket and took out a colourful piece of magazine paper from the folder. It was covered in plastic.

"You laminated it?" Nowaki asked with raised eyebrows. Trust Hiroki to be friends with the lunatics.

"This is my must valuable possession at the moment. Now careful"

He delicately handed it to Nowaki. "Just a peak. Give it back to me straight away."

Nowaki smirked. "Fat chance." He childishly pulled his lower eyelid down to expose the red underneath and stuck his tongue out.

"why you little bastared."

But Nowaki didn't hear him, he was running off.

"Come back here!" he roared.

He ran after the man, but it was no use, he was way too fast. Akihiko blamed it on those unnaturally long legs.

Usagi had only ran across a few blocks but already he was panting heavily and wheezing. He held his knees while he breathed deeply.

"Bastared….traitor…cant…trust…no-no one in this world." he said as he took short fast shallow breaths. "mother fu-"

"stop talking to yourself usagi. Its wired." (1)

He looked up and saw Misaki looking down at him in concern. He's face was half hidden behind groceries bags.

"Th-that." he stood up and pointed franticly at the direction Nowaki had ran and with the other hand held he's drumming chest. "that little brat stole Hiroki's quiz!"

"who?"

"He's partner…" he grumbled.

Misaki laughed. "well what did you except he'd do?"

"And he stuck his tongue at me!" he whined taking some bags off Misaki's arms and began walking home with him.

"Well, you could have caught him easily if you didn't smoke so much."

Usagi mocked huffed. "Those who don't smoke are just a bunch of pink hearted sissy's."

* * *

(1)Yeah like Misaki's one to talk.

Hope you liked this chapter.


	9. Kamijou's

_A/n : I haven't wrote in ages. Exams and what not. But I haven't forgotten this at all, I have so many ideas for this written down somewhere. So until there all wrote down I will not forget about this (too much fun for me to do something as silly as leaving this behind). So if your still reading this ,many thanks (I appreciate all of you who added this to favourites or story alert)_

_**Alana-kitty Chan**__: thank you so much for your reviews! I couldn't replay to you (disabled private message features) so I'll just tell here that I appreciate that you like my story and told me so. __J__ you're a sweet heart._

_

* * *

(9)_

Hiroki took a deep breath and knocked on his parent front door. Nowaki stood beside him buzzing with nervousness.

After a few silent minutes Hiroki's father opened the door, took a look at his son's face and asked, "What the fucked happened to your face?" Then he looked over Hiroki's shoulder, an automatic reflex to make sure Hiroki hadn't stolen his parking space. "Where's that new car? I can't see it."

Hiroki tried to assure himself that this was a good idea and hoped that he's parents wouldn't scare Nowaki off.

"That's because its not here." They stepped into the house. "As we speak it's being burned into crisp."

"Stolen?"

"Of course."

"Ahh dear, dear. 'When sorrows come, they come not single spies, but in battalions' " That's what Hiroki's dad always says. That's because he is an intellectual. "Hamlet. Act four, scene five." he informed them.

He looked up at Nowaki, then at back at his son. "I thought you were bringing a _friend?"_

"He is my friend. Dad this is Nowaki Kusama."

"Nice to me you Kamijou-san." Nowaki said politely.

Kamijou-san offered him a ruff grin. One thing that he valued was politeness. Not that anyone in he's family had it.

He laughed and patted Nowaki on the back. "There's s a good lad. I know one when I see it."

"Where's mum?" Hiroki asked as the followed his father to the kitchen.

"Some comity meeting with the girls."

"God, it's perishing in here." Even when it's the height of the summer, it's always stone-cold in that house. It's big and old and has no central heating.

He's parents inherited the house when his mother great uncle shuffled off his mortal coil. Every other resident in this area -well gynaecologist and estate agent- had brought their house with there own money. And indeed had plenty more to pay for under floor heating and ergonomic German kitchens (example the Usami's next door who Hiroki's parents _loved_ to regularly gossip about) and to freshly lacquer their front door so it shine as sparkly and confident as a politicians smile.

Defiant in shappy, chilly gentility, Hiroki's mum and dad were never invited to the local resident association, mostly because the meeting were about them and the fact that they hadn't repainted their façade in twenty years.

They sat around the table. "Well, that's a fine injury you have there. Your student finally got themselves some balls and took a swing at you?"

"I fell."

"Well your face _does _look flatter. So, _Nowaki _how did you get to know my son? Work?"

"It's such a silly story." Hiroki rushed to say before Nowaki could answer. "We-"

"Wait a-"he seemed to suddenly notice something. "Hiroki! Are you growing?"

"What? No." he was only five foot something but people made him feel like a freak especially when he stood next to Nowaki.

"You must have been! Look at us, we're the same height you and I! And we never were before. I was always taller. Look!" he gestured for Hiroki to stand beside him and measured a line with his hand from the top of his head to the top of Hiroki.

He was right.

Nowaki watched with amusement in he's eyes.

"Dad! I'm the same height I've always been." he grumbled and gestured hopelessly. "I don't know what to say. You must be shrinking."

"Gaah! Old age. It's so undignified. Sorrow etcetera, etcetera."

Hiroki's father was a small-boned man with soulful eyes and a big nose and a moustache. He like's to think he looks Italian. He thinks the Italians are the most civilised nation on earth.

There was the sound of the front door opening and closing. Hiroki's mother was home.

"We're in the kitchen." Hiroki called.

She fluttered around, taking off gloves and unbuttoning her raincoat.

"Hello my lovely's!" she said as she entered the kitchen and twirled around. She was unusually cheerful today. Hiroki stared at her suspiciously.

"Hiroki!" she looked pleased to see him. "I didn't see your car outside." she furrowed her eyebrows. "What on earth happened to your face?"

"He's car got stolen and burnt done. And he fell." Kamijou-san said. "And I'm shrinking."

"Oh! Oh! Hiroki!" she was saddened. ""when sorrows come they come not single spies, but in battalions. Hamlet act four, scene five." (She also was an intellectual) She put gentle fingers on her son's cheekbone. "What happened-?"

She stopped in mid sentence when she finally notices Nowaki sitting there. The hand that was on Hiroki's cheek was now forcefully shakings Nowaki's hand. So much for the concern.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. You must be Hiroki's friend. Nowaki right. What an interesting name. You two obviously are close for him to bring you here. He never introduces us to any of he's friends. Well besides from Akihiko who lived next door." she babbled.

"It's nice to meet you to ma'am."

She giggled. "No need to be so formal." she frowned at her son. "Why can't you be that formal?"

She pulled out a chair for herself. "So how did you two meet? Work?"

"Hiro-san is-" Nowaki glanced at Hiroki. The look Hiroki gave him told him he wasn't ready yet and he would tell his parents the truth, just not right now.

You see the think is Hiroki's parents did not know about his preference so to speak. It wasn't that they had a distrusting relationship, Hiroki convinced himself. It simply was never an issue Hiroki thought was serious enough to discuss. Akihiko say's he's just being cowardly, Hiroki thinks otherwise.

"Hiro-san and I are good friends. We meet at the park when my rocket hit him on the head. I persuaded him to become my tutor. And now were roommates"

When Nowaki was finished talking Hiroki's mother was staring at him in amazement. "Did you just called him _Hiro-san?_" she asked and gave him a strange look.

"Were good friends." Hiroki said.

She shook her head "okay, now tell me what happened to your car dear."

"There's nothing much to tell you really. It was outside the house when I went to bed last night, it wasn't there this morning. I rang the police and they found it, a charred husk. These things happen, its just one big pain in the ass."

"Were you insured?" he's mum asked, triggering a rant from her husband.

"Insured!" Kamijou-san cried. "As if it would make a difference. There just a crowd of amoral crooks, insurers. Big business men holding the ordinary man to ransom, outing the fear of penury in him, leaching billions a year from his meagre pay packet, with no intention of honouring their side of the bargain-"

Kamijou-san looked set to run for some time, everyone on the table was ignoring him anyway, so Hiroki answered he's mother. "I was insured but, like dad said, they're bound to pull some stunt so I won't get enough money to replace it."

A pang of loss pierced him. It was his first car and he lost in within a few months. The only reason he bothered to get his licence was to get that car. He loved that car. He felt Nowaki hold his hand under the table. "I'll have to get a loan or something."

This brought Kamijou-sans rant to an abrupt end. Both he and his wife said quite quickly and anxiously even, ""Neither a borrower nor a lender be! For loan oft loses both itself and friend!"

Hiroki shook his head. "I won't be looking for anything from you lot."

"Just as well. We haven't a pot to piss in." his dad said.

"That might be true." Hiroki's mother said, a grin slowly overtaking her face. "But you do have a mother who's won a principle award for her elementary school."

Hiroki stared at her then a grin slowly invaded his face. "Mum that's fantastic!" Hiroki stood up to embrace her, "well done you wonderful primary headship!"

"Congratulation." Nowaki said. He was surprised when she gave him a hug.

"Oh, thank you dears, we were waiting for a good time to tell you so we could celebrate with you."

"Your mum said it was too special to tell you through the phone."

"I'm happy for you."

"Well this calls for a celebration." he clapped his hands together. "Hiroki go get the wine. The one I told you to store."

Hiroki fidgeted. "Are you sure, I mean we should save it."

"For what? I think this is a good as an occasion then any. Unless you're getting married anytime soon. This calls for dinner." he stood up took a pan out of the cupboard. "Nowaki! I hope you're not leaving anytime soon, you have to taste my fries rice."

Hiroki grinned with mischief and answered before Nowaki could. "Oh, no dad. Nowaki doesn't eat rice."

Hiroki's mother gasped and clapped her mouth with both hands; his father dropped his pan in shock. The kitchen went silent. Nowaki looked around nervously.

Hiroki laughed. "I'm just kidding!"

Kamoujis mother let out a sigh and waved a dismissing hand. "Just go and get the wine."

He grabbed Nowaki's arm "come with me Nowaki."

OOOOOOOO

"The thing is," Hiroki explain as he and Nowaki walked down the narrow hallway to the basement. "Dad told me to store this wine when I was fifteen to lie for twenty years. I already drank it right after he gave it to me."

Nowaki wanted to laugh. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Its alls he's fault anyway trusting a teenager with a bottle of wine."

"I like your parents."

"Really? You don't think there…wired? I mean quotation is consider a fun game"

"Not at all. There oddly endearing in a way."

He shook his head.

The basement was were his parents kept all there treasured wines. The door of the basement was never closed and he means _never_. If that door was ever to be closed it wouldn't open. The door was kept open with a stone holding it and a dull curtain covering the doorway.

"Are you going to tell them about us?" Nowaki suddenly asked.

Hiroki didn't answer him straight away. "I'm not sure. I guess I just need something to give me a push."

Hiroki clicked on the dimly lit yellow light bulb that only faintly illuminated the room and hurried down the stairs to find a replacement for the wine that was urinated over ten years ago in the back yard bush.

He heard the sound of the door that should never be touched creaking.

"Nowaki no!" But it was too late Nowaki had all ready closed the door and looking at Hiroki in confusion.

"You idiot! Why did _do_ that?"

"What's wrong?"

"You freaking moron! Why do you think there was a rock on the door? It can't open once it's closed!"

He rushed back upstairs and tried to open the door by pulling the curtain that got stuck on the edges of the door frame. Nowaki hovered over him anxiously.

They started banging on the door and calling out for help.

"It's no use." Nowaki said much later. They were both sitting on the top of the stairs leaning on the _never-should-be-closed_ closed door. "They won't hear us. Hopefully they'll realise were gone for some time and come check on us."

"Didn't I tell you _not _to close that door?"

"No."

"Well, you should have known. You can never close that door."

"Okay, I get it."

"I mean _never. _The last time it was closed dad went crazy." Hiroki sighed.

They were silent for quiet some time.

"Hiro-san." Nowaki slowly inching closer to his partner. "You wanna know something."

"What?" he asked grumbling.

"I always had a fantasy of having sex in a basement surrounded by old wine."

"What!" his head turned around so fast he could have broke his neck.

"It's just this fantasy I've always had you know. Don't you have somewhere you always imagined having sex in?"

"No…"

"Oh Hiro-san. Just the thought of it is turning me on." he said dreamily.

"Stop it! Don't you dare Nowaki! We can't do it in here! My parents are just upstairs. That's not exactly the way I wanted to tell them about my sexuality."

"Oh, come on. It's been ages and they haven't come down to check on us. And we'll realise if there trying to open the door with all the noise they make. Just imagine all those old wine surrounding, the only witnesses as we thrust into each other. Oh, god! Please. Oh please." he begged like a child begging for sweets.

"no." he said flatly. "We have a stable and civilised relationship and we can make use of our time without having sex."

"No we can't. Were not civilised were wild. Wild horny bulls!" he said nodding his head.

"Horny bulls?"

"Well. Bulls do have horns."

"Nowaki there is much more to this relationship then sex. We can have conversation for hours about the sky."

"Hiro-san, we've never talked about the sky before."

"Don't make me hit you."

He made a pathetic whining sound.

"Lets play a game to pass the time was stuck here together. I say a word and you say the first thing that comes to your mind without hesitating." Hiroki suggested.

"You mean word association."

"Is that's what it's called? Okay I'll start. Sky."

"Blue."

"Car."

"Stolen."

"Fish."

"Sea."

"Bunny."

"Cute."

"Basement."

"sex." he winched. "Damn."

"Nowaki!"

"Sorry, sorry."

"You freaking weirdo."

"But I turn you on don't I?" he wiggled his eyebrows in a way that was supposed to be charming.

"Gaah! I need a drink." he stood and climbed down the creaking stairs to examined the bottles on the shelf.

He found one he was looking for and opened it with a twirler with a satisfied pop.

He swayed the bottle temptingly. "You coming or should I finish this all my self."

OOO 20 minutes later OOO

It started with warm fuzzy feeling, like there was warmth running through there veins. Then many bottles later they lay on the ground utterly wasted, hammered and intoxicated. Nowaki happened to be unconscious.

"I like big cocks and I can not lie!" Hiroki drunkenly sang while he laughed he's pink face off.

All at once there was a banging sound and loud voices. Hiroki screamed and started shaking Nowaki awake roughly.

"Nowaki! It's an earthquake! Wake up! Wake up! I can't leave you here!"

Nowaki drooled in replay.

The earthquake turned out to be just Hiroki's parents forcefully opening the door with an axe.

Hiroki sighed in relief when he saw his dad kick open the door.

"For fuck sake Hiroki! I told you never ever close the god damn door you little punk!"

"Daddy! Mummy! You've come to save us!" he giggled.

"Oh dear." his mother sighed.

Hiroki's dad rushed done the remaining flights of stairs. "The little brats drank my wine! God damn it!"

Hiroki took another swig of the wine. "Shhh… Nowaki's sleeping."

"Stupid idiots."

"Isn't Nowaki a funny name? Shucks I love him anyway. He's my boyfriend you know. Shhh…" he put a finger to his lips. "But it's a secret…hehe." he giggles madly. "We love each other sooo much and we do it like horny bulls. Get it horny bulls, cause there horny!"

He was aware his parents were saying something but it was almost like sounds are slightly underwater-sounding. A bit like being deaf he thought.

"I love you mother Teresa." he yelled out then fell to the ground out cold.A few minutes of shocked silence passes while the elderly couple looked down at there unconscious-and apparently gay- son and his boyfriend.

"Can't believe those bastared drank my wine." Hiroki's father eventfully said.

"These sorts of things don't usually happen."

"No, no they don't."


	10. Kamijou's part 2

(10)

Hiroki founds himself in his old book populated bedroom. With Nowaki beside him.

If his teenaged -Akihiko -obsessed self could see him now he thought wishfully

He slowly sat up from bed and rubbed his temples. The reason for his ragging hangover was soon realised when a flash of memory's flooded his poor brain. The hand on his forehead went to his mouth in shock.

He groaned, pulled his hair, called himself several interesting swear words and kicked the bedside table for extra measures. Surprisingly, the oh so oblivious Nowaki didn't wake up.

Of course his parents would not bother to make them sleep in separate room now that they knew. The thought made him blush.

The clock said it was only eleven and the darkness outside confirmed that it was -thankfully-night time.

He slowly got out of bed. Maybe he and Nowaki could sneak out.

But no such luck was granted to him. As soon as he was in the hallway to observe his surrounding he heard muffled voices coming from the kitchen downstairs.

He crept down the stairs, avoiding the very creaky fourth step and pressed his ear on the door of the kitchen.

He couldn't hear much of what was being said behind the thick wooden door. But this was all so childish really; he was a grown man and could easily have a discussion with his parents like an adult. Not eavesdrop.

The door suddenly opened and Hiroki had tumbled forward into the kitchen without the weight of the door to support him.

He looked up and was meet by his fathers half stern half amused glare. He wasn't nervous of that glare, his father simply like to glare occasionally.

"Eavesdropping are we Hiroki?"

He gulped, _that _glare made him nervous.

"Get up; your mother would like to talk to you."

He got up and looked over his fathers shoulder.

She was sitting at the round table sniffling quietly to herself with her back facing them.

Hiroki sighed.

His father silently left the kitchen. Hiroki wished he wouldn't, he was much to easier to deal with then his mother.

He sat on the chair beside her. She didn't turn around to look him.

"Mum," he began. "I'm gay."

This got her to turn around. She looked at her son like he was and utter idiot.

"Well duh! Of course you are!"

_I just made a epic life changing confession and all she could say was duh_, he thought a bit miffed.

She got up so rapidly the chair almost drooped form from behind her. She opened the fridge, got out the milk cartoon and poured it in to two cups.

She sat back down and abruptly, shoved the mug to her son.

"Drink it." she demanded.

"I don't really-"

"DRINK IT!"

"Okay. "He drained half the cup in one go while his mother-disturbingly enough-finished her whole full glass in one go.

He put the cup down slowly looked at his mother and her very empty cup nervously.

She burped and stared straight ahead.

"Mum…" he began not sure what to say. Was she upset that he never told her? Did she not want a gay son? They weren't overly religious so that surely wasn't the case. Not even his father looked to be that upset about the news.

She started sniffling again like she was holding back tears

"I always wanted a daughter you know." she said thoughtfully looking into space.

"Oh."

"Oh yes." she nodded. "No offence to you dear. A son wasn't all that bad either because as an alternative you could always give me grandbabies. I always new you'd find a lovely partner; you were always such a clever little boy. i'd be lying if I said you were sweet and well mannered, but clever you were indeed."

She suddenly started wailing miserably. Hiroki helplessly tried to put an arm around her. "I-I-I always w-wanted grandchildren. But noo, _you_ selfishly had to go ahead and ruin it for me! Now I can't even have a _daughter in law_! A daughter in law? Is that too hard to ask?"

"Its okay mum." he patted her cowardly.

"No its not! If I had a _daughter_ she would _never _go ahead and turn into a lesbian on me."

"You never know, maybe she-"

"NO SHE WOULDN'T!"

Okay, he should close his moth now he knows better then to disagree with anything his mother said in a state like this.

"Now what am I going to do? Raise goldfish? Collect cats? Or will they betray me and turn gay swell!"

He sighed know she was just being ridicules and he told her just that.

She rubbed her eyes tiredly and swayed a little in exhaustion.

"What are you PMSing or something?"

"I wouldn't be expecting children from you if I could still so that now would I?"

"I'm sorry." for what he didn't know.

She sighed and smiled at him.

"Oh baby." she sighed heavily, turned to him and stroked his hair. "You don't need to be sorry." she opened her arms an offering. He hesitated for a second before he embraced her. "No wonder you didn't tell your crazy old mother. Just look at how I'm reacting. "

"What about dad?"

"Oh, he's alright about it, said we should have noticed to begin with it. I think the only thing he could think about was the wine you guys drank." she laughed warily.

They let go of each other and Hiroki finished the rest of his milk.

"You're not by any chance bi are you?" she asked a little hopefully.

"Mum!"

"Sorry, sorry."

"You know you can have a son in law, well not legally of course, that isn't so bad is it?"

"I suppose not entirely. Do you love Nowaki-kun?"

"Course I do."

"That's wonderful. So what _do_ you love about him?" she asked placing her chin on her palm and looking at him curiously.

"Mum I'm not having this conversation with you."

"Honey!" she suddenly called out. "You can stop eavesdropping now!"

"I wasn't eavesdropping." Hiroki's father said entering the kitchen with a stack of books in his arms and a small box. "Just checking if you stopped your tantrum yet."

"Oh good idea dear. Give him the books."

"What books?" Hiroki asked.

"Well," his mother said as her husband sat with them at the table and placed the books down. With closer inspections Hiroki could see the titles. He blushed.

"We are your parents after all. We aren't as naïve as you think we are. We always had this _suspicion_ that you swing the other direction."

"Especially after your mum found those magazines under your bed."

His blush deepened.

"Anyway, we had the suspicion but we never confronted you about it. Hoping that you'd tell us yourself." she glared at him when she said the last part.

"So we waited." her husband continued for her. "Even through the phase were we thought you were dating Akihiko. Your mother never really wanted to believe our suspicion, what with her thirst for grandchildren and the betrayal she would feel when she found out you haven't told us in so long. In the mean time I stocked up these books ready for the moment you told us."

"Which you never did." his mother said bitterly.

"Yes I did." he said a little defensively

"You were intoxicated." she said.

"By _my_ wine." his father added.

Yes. Shutting up definitely suited as a good idea.

"So here are some books to help you stabilise in the life of homoness."

"Did you just say homoness?"

"Yes."

"Dad, that's not a word! It's either a homo, which I find a mightily offence term, or living a life _as _a homo."

His father generally likes to create words up, it pissed off Hiroki to an unbearable point.

"Whatever you say meanyphile." that's was his so called name for Hiroki ever since he became a teacher. A combination of Paedophile and mean. Definition a person who has desires to be mean to children. He tired some many times to explain the word his looking for was misopedia Besides he preferred Kamijou devil any day.

His mother didn't happen to mind her husband odd usage of words annoying. Hiroki, on the other hand, wholeheartedly believed in the good use of the Japanese language and if it wasn't in the dictionary it wasn't a word.

"Hiroki look what I made." his father said rummaging inside the box.

He brought out what appeared to be an innocent t-shirt but when he unfolded it he saw that it had rainbows on them and read. _Proud to be parent of a gay boy!_

Hiroki planned on disposing it the moment the got his hands on it.

"We have a matching pair." his mother informed him looking up from one of the books she was reading to beam at him. "I do hope you're having safe sex by the way dear, just look at this penis infection."

"IGNORENCE IS A BLISS!" he tried to snatch the books of the hands of his giggling mother.

"Now son." his father put a hand on his shoulder sounding more serious. "I don't mean to sound unsupportive or doubtful, because I honestly don't mind at all about how you are."

At least he was using real words.

"But I have to ask. Which one of these two do you find sexually attractive? In your _honest _opinion. Don't think just point."

He pulled out tow magazine cut out pictures. One of an attractive six packed man with trunks and the other of a brunet bikini wearing women.

"Personally I prefer the lady, but that's just my opinion." he shrugged his shoulder.

"Dad! What is your problem?"

"Just laying it out for you."

"Defiantly the man. Don't we think so much alike honey?" his mother said pleasantly.

"What is wrong with you?"

"It didn't work did it? No worries I have other tests."

He was afraid to ask. "Like what?"

He leaned forward and brushed a bit a hair off his son to look behind his ear.

"What are you doing dad?" he pulled away annoyed.

"Looking for the gay straight switch." he said humouring tricking tine his voice.

"These diagrams are fascinating, honey come take a look!" his mother said.

"No can do, I need to pee." he got up and left the kitchen.

Hiroki snatched the books out of her grips while she was distracted.

"No need to be so forceful Hiroki. Between you and me those sex diagrams are-" she made gesture of fanning herself.

"I think we should leave now, I'll go wake up Nowaki."

"Don't do that! It's horrible rude to wake some one up. God help Nowaki with having a partner like you. God knows how I had the patience to deal with your father."

"Well Nowaki does love me." he said a bit bashfully.

"I like him. He seems really sweat. I'll make sure to be will informed of the life of homoness-"

"Homo."

"Yes, homo life before he wakes up tomorrow morning. Oh, this is all so exciting. He's working to be a paediatrician right, he such an adorable young man, strong ad tall yet soft in the eyes and I bet his good with children. We have to meet his parents! Oh I bet there wonderful people. Have you met them yet?"

"He was raised in an orphanage mum."

"Dear god, bless him. So I guess that means no one ever gave him _The Talk._"

"What talk?"

"You know…" she shifted uncomfortable. "The birds and the bees talk."

He had too much respect for his parents to swear in front of them and since he was an ill tempered person he learned to divert the conversations like these with his parents before he exploded.

"I can never understand why they named it birds and bees. It's not like the bees and birds have anything to do with each other. There completely different spices for heaven sakes. The bee will probably sting it anyway."

She smiled. "You know what I mean _Hiro-san."_

"I'm starting to prefer meanyphile."

She laughed.

"Mum I'm a twenty something your old man, I really don't need you giving me this so called birds and the bees talk."

"I know." she said wishfully. "I know."

To Hiroki's relief his parents went to bed a while later, they said there good nights and Hiroki saw his mother taking a self help book called _sexual identity _with her to bed.

He was sincerely dreading the next morning when they got there claws on Nowaki.

He sat on the table alone thoughtful for a while.

"Hiro-san?"

He looked up and saw Nowaki standing there.

"Hey. Did you just wake up?"

"Yeah. My head hurts." he sat down on the table beside Hiroki looking a little confused. "Hiroki, I don't mean to sound provoking but why was your dad looking behind my ear just now."

Yes, Hiroki was sincerely dreading tomorrow morning.

* * *

_Can this still be called a drabble since I have part two's to a few of these chapters? Hmmm…_

_pleas reveiw. _


	11. The Hell Whole Of Misaki Takashi

(11)

Usagi-san stood by the window pane staring into the distance. The light from the furnace illuminated his handsome face. He hoped it looked scary to any of the people walking by if they happened to look up.

He sighed once again and shifted to put his weight on the other foot. Usagi had been waiting for he's partner for a while now and quiet frankly he was starting to get a tad bit bored.

Oh, he was worried for his lover at first but now it was just getting ridicules.

The click of the door opening made usagi snap out of his moaning and turn around.

Misaki stood there paled faced. He had a party hat on he's head, those cheap amateur one's you get at kids parties. He's white shirt didn't look so white anymore, more yellow from alcohol stain, he's hair was a wild mess, the tie he was wearing was now tied around his forehead and he's lips were trembling.

Usagi immediately opened he's arms for the boy. Misaki rushed forward to the offered arms and Usagi scooped his small frame.

He held on to his shaking form and rubbed he's arm. He caught a whiff of vomit and alcohol on him, crinkled he's nose but didn't let go off his partner that was currently muttering incoherently.

"What was that?"

"T-t-they did things to me Usagi!"

He patted he's head sympathetically.

"There, there dear."

"They touched me Usagi, so much skin. I was so scared." he whispered.

"You should have just left baby."

Misaki being in he's form of weakness didn't protest at Usagi's use of endearments, he needed comfort at difficult times like these.

"I didn't want to be a bother. Besides they said if anything like that consumes our minds, we'd forfeit party status and be seen as an outcast by the bachelor brethren."

The smell of Misaki was starting to become a problem so usagi suggested that he go and take a shower and change. Misaki hesitated then let go of him, sniffling as he climbed the marbled stairs.

He came back downstairs a half hour later wearing short pyjamas bottoms and his massive green t-shirt with a happy looking turtle on it. Misaki himself looked utterly glum. He really shouldn't be wearing something so happy if he wasn't going to reflect its attitude. It's only fair to be symmetrical.

He sank in the couch beside usagi and accepted the tea he offered him.

"You wanna talk about it?"

He shook he's head. "What happens at the Bachelor party STAYS at the Bachelor party!"

He looked at him sideways and shrugged. "Hell, I'll tell you anyway. They were wild I tell you Usagi. Unbelievable."

He took a sip of he's tea, lifted he's legs and rapped he's arm around them, probed his chin on his knee. Rocking slightly.

"They consumed alcoholic beverages and promoted drunkenly unethically behaviour in the most inappropriate and hazards fashion. Only the guy he was supposed to drive the car was excused from drinking but he still had to go and promote animalistic behaviour!"They were acting like a bunch of five year olds trapped in Disneyland, well technically speaking for them it was like an adult Disneyland. They were so immature. They were loud, obnoxious and apparently random outbursts were welcome during the festivities. And continues the consumption of alcohol. When I refused to drink they poured the lot of it on me. Then complained that it was a waste of a drink. "

Usagi laughed. "You have to deal with these sorts of things in some point of your life. Even if you don't like it. Live your youth Misaki."

"Does it have to include acting like a barbarian. Don't even know why I'm friend with those losers. my brother never had a bachelor party like that?"

"Hate to break it to you, but he did go to a stripper club once. Don't give me that look. I had nothing to do with it. His a guy, it's accustomed that we do those sort of things least once in our lives."

"I don't even want to imagine…." he buried his face in his hands. "Gaah I've lost all admiration for my brother… why Nii-chan? Dear god _Why_?"

Usagi coaxed him to left his head and gave him a comforting opened mouth kiss. When they departed for air Misaki said awkwardly. "Um... I think you might have swallowed my gum usagi."

True to his words, Usagi had.

"The drinking was not even the worst of it." Misaki continued "The strippers are what did it."

There would be no doubt in any ones mind that Misaki didn't like women from the frighten voice he adapted.

He shivered. "They were pretty self-explanatory if you ask me. All getting down and naked. It was so loud. It's a horrible, horrible hell whole where they steal your money. And I swear to god someone tried to put there hands down my pants."

Usagi's face was very hard to contemplate.

"Anyway I was just glad to get out of there while I still could. It's beyond me why they have to go to a strip club as there _last form of freedom_; it wouldn't kill them to have a simple party. Crazy."

"Yeah. Crazy."

Silence.

"Misaki?"

"Yeah."

"Let me get this straight, you found those epically exposed women to have no sexual effect on you. Correct."

"If you mean it unstably disturbed me, than yes."

"And you completely deny that you find men sexually stimulating even though I caught you eyeing me up several times as well as Leonardo Dicaprio."

"Hey! Don't get Leo into this .that's cheating. Who can not look at that guy- gay or not- and not say phwoar!"

"I can." usagi said sounding a bit wary.

"I'm a gay guy who doesn't like men." Misaki explained. "Is that too hard to understand!"

Usagi chuckled and said considerately "so from what I've gather from my analysis is that you are in denial of which you are my dear. Recent evidence show-"

"Stop talking usagi! I've just been psychologically traumatized, cut me some slack."

Usagi smiled and inched forward to place a light kiss on Misaki's lips.

Maybe it was the chastity of it all or it's purity of the kiss or the way it seemed like the light simple skin contact was enough to content usagi. But as soon as Usagi's lips were gone Misaki need more. He kneeled on his knees and pulled Usagi in so that there lips meet. There lips mashed together and moved in harmony. The intensity of it all was too much to take and they were opened mouth and breathing deeply for each other, For mere contact, to be close to each other that. There hands were roaming all over each other. There noses bumped together and the kiss was far too wet, yet so perfect.

They kissed with affection and eroticism that it was to much to bear not to touch and when they paused for a breath it was only for a second and they were back to there passionate make out until it leaded to a completely different sort of making out that required them to move to the there bedroom or risk the potential back pain the next morning.

It wasn't all that much of a bad night Misaki thought.

OOOOO

Later on at when everything was silent and they lay in there peaceful abundant surrounded by a homey aroma. Misaki sat bolt upright in horror only just recalling something.

Usagi tired to pull him back in bed. "Come back, it isn't morning yet silly."

"I forget Sumi!"

Usagi's eyes narrowed. "You're kind of ruining the moment here."

"You don't get it Usagi, I have to go save him." he lifted up the sheets to get up.

He groaned. "The moment is officially over. Thanks a lot Misaki." Bitter sarcasm.

"You don't get it." he repeated. "Last I saw him he was tied up on a tree striped somewhere. Oh shit you think he's still there?"

Usagi tired not to laugh. "Misaki I'm sure his capable enough to look after himself."

"You sure?"

"Defiantly ."

Misaki sighed and flopped down back in bed.

"I feel bad."

"No worry's dear. And if he doesn't he can relay on the sure will power of nature."

"Well that's a whole lot of cra-"

"Don't make me throw a possum in your face."

"Peanut butter. I swear to god I was going to say peanut butter."


	12. Sumi The Gawk

12

Misaki and his grey haired friend-not his grey haired boyfriend his grey haired _friend-_sat crossed legged on the grey headed boys floor studying for the upcoming exams and occasionally questioning themselves on hard exam style questions.

The ringing of a phone could be heard from downstairs.

"SUMI GET THE PHONE!" a rough voice shouted form downstairs.

"Your dad?" Misaki asked.

"No...My mum"

Misaki blushed and mentally zipped his mouth shut.

"LEAVE ME ALONE I'M STUDYING!" Sumi shouted out.

A few minutes later stumps could me heard of someone climbing up the stairs and Sumi's bedroom door flew open. Standing there was a small dark haired women, who you wouldn't believe at first glanced had the lungs to shout that she had.

Another thing Misaki noticed about her was that she had a permanent astonished expression on her face. He figured it was due to her eyebrows which sat much higher on her forehead than normal as a result, Misaki suspect, of having had 'work done'.

She looked like she was about to start a rant from the grumpy expression on her face but her expression immediately changed when she caught sight of Misaki.

"Oh! You didn't tell me you had a friend over Sumi! Hello there dear."

"Hello ma'am."

"Oh, ain the sweetest thing you've ever seen?" She cooed leaning to get a better look with her hands on her knees. "Would you kid like some snacks?"

Misaki concluded she was kind of scary.

"No thanks mum."

"Oh, I'm I interrupting a date of sort." she wiggled her eyebrows, well as much as it could wiggle.

"NO! Go away!"

She giggled. "Such a temper monster. He never shows me any respect." Her chipper expression flattened. "Sometimes I think it's not his fault. I can't blame him really, maybe if I had breastfeed him we would have had a stronger bond, you know? Instead some strange women did it. Our relationship was never the same since. That little whore breastfeed him since the age of five, I tell you. But I couldn't have my boobs going all saggy could I? Just look at them now, beautiful!"

Misaki let his eyes wonder around awkwardly.

"MUM! Stop embarrassing me in front of my friend." Sumi whined.

She ignored her son and rummaged in her pocket, took out her wallet which she proceeded to take out a photo of a baby scan that looked like a blur and showed it to Misaki

"See this is the only time we got along." she sniffled a little, "you can't tell from first glance that his a boy. Someone was a little shy." she made a cooing sound. "See if you look over here there's his little dinky."

"Mum! Can you leave? Please." he stressed.

"See," she held back a sob. "No respect."

She turned her back to them and dashed out of the room.

Awkward.

"So how's Akihiko doing?" apparently Sumi didn't find the situation as awkward as Misaki did. So let's just call it a one sided awkwardness.

"He's fine. Still annoying sometimes, but hey what can you do?"

Sumi coughed and muttered under his breath, "Give him to me."

"What?" Misaki wasn't proud of the high pitch he's voice went. But he felt it was entirely justified .Surely he misheard his friend.

"Oh, nothing, nothing…so everything okay? Sexual wise?"

Misaki spluttered a cough.

Sumi patted him on the back. "It's alright Misaki, were friends you can talk to me about these things. Surely you're not embarrassed."

"Me...Embarrassed? Psssf ….ridicules."

"I bet his good in bed. His handsome man that Akihiko."

"Kind of hoping you'd change the subject Sumi."

"I'd say when his naked Akihiko has a fine pair of thighs. Does he?"

Misaki was too startled to answer.

"And seductive as well, noting is as alluring as a seductive man."

"Sumi, with all due respect, this conversation is getting a little bit too awkward for me." he drooled out the last part.

"Jezz, you're blushing like hell Misaki."

"Hell doesn't blush."

"It was simile. It's like you're blushing so red, it's like the hells of fire."

"Using figurative langue comparisons in everyday life! Very good."

"Well, I do listen in class sometimes. But more importantly let's get back to topic at hand. You _did _have sex with Akihiko before, didn't you?"

"Umm…well…kind of."

"Bet it was good…." Sumi blushed at the visual images appearing in his head.

Both boys slowly inched away from each other while admiring the scenery of the wallpaper.

"SUMI, COME DOWN AND HELP YOUR MOTHER WITH THE BROKEN CUPBOARED!"

They cringed at the volume of her voice. Misaki had held a finger in is right ear, there wasn't much hope left for his left but at least his right ear had some hope.

Sumi stood up and muttered something about lazy old women's and gave Misaki a smile.

"Be back in minute. Don't think you'll get away from my advice giving." he winked behind his glasses.

Misaki was very grateful for the fire exit in Sumi's room. Very grateful.


	13. Facial Hair

13

Misaki glared at his reflection bitterly. His smooth bald reflection.

_For shame, _he scolded himself, _for shame_. A boy of his age-nearly a full grown man -and he had yet to have any hair on his chin. Where had his manliness gown? His dignity? His facial hair was now reduced to just his eyebrows.

"grow." he commanded harshly. "Grow!" he glared at his chin darkly.

It's genetic, he told himself. He stroked his chin thoughtfully. Give it time.

While he was examining his chin for any trace of hair a reflection in the mirror caught his attention. Akihiko was standing behind him with his hands covering his face.

Misaki froze and turned around.

Akihiko was shaking and he was making whimpering sounds behind his hands.

He was laughing, at Misaki to be precise.

Hysterically in fact. He was shaking and howling. His feet couldn't even hold himself up and he slid to the ground where he preceded to laugh his head off and banging his fist on the ground.

"Stop it! Stop laughing!"

He didn't stop. He laughed, sniggered and chortled, until slowly the laughter tuned down into chuckles. He rubbed his eyes looked up at Misaki, and then the laughter started all over again.

"Why aren't you listening to me? I said stop!"

Akihiko didn't stop. Not once. The only time he did stop was so that he could retell the story. Much to the misfortune of Misaki.

00000000

"Usagi-san? What's so funny?" Takahiro asked at the other end of the line. "Is Misaki screaming?"

Misaki wasn't screaming. He was whimpering. After failing to get the receiver off of the taller and (unfortunately) fitter man, he clunked to the man's leg, biting it and pulling at it. It wasn't very successfully.

"Oh god! Oh dear lord! Ha-ha…oh!"

"Usagi-san you need to calm down and breathe."

Usagi did as he was told.

"Now what's going on?"

"Oh, you'll die when I tell you this Takahiro…you'll die. You're darling little brother here was trying to be big boy you see-"

"_Don't believe I word of what he say's Nii-chan!" _

Misaki was ignored.

"Our little man here is trying to grow a beard!"

Misaki thought he heard a kitten being tortured from the other end of the line but then he realised it was his brother shrill laughter. As soon as Nii-chan had stared to laugh, Akihiko had followed until they were both laughing like insane possessed men while yelling incoherently to each other.

Misaki started attacking the leg he was clinging to, he wasn't violent by nature but he needed to maintain some sort dignity out of this. It seemed his brutal attacks weren't working as Akihiko didn't pay him the least bit of attention as he held on to his knees for support and blissful tears ran down his face. If Misaki wasn't so angry he would have found he's expression striking.

Misaki always suspected there was a sinister side to his landlord; his prediction was only just proven when Akihiko turned on the speaker.

Takahiro's high pitched, insensitive laughter filled the room.

"Manami! Manami! Get over here! Just wait till you hear this!"

Not Manami, she'd never laugh at him.

"I was wondering what all that noise was about." He heard her say.

He didn't hear much of there conversation, some muttering about puberty and trying to find manliness.

"Oh dear god, bless him!" that he did hear. Manami's laugh was almost as bad as her husbands.

Misaki slumped at Usagi feet, defeated and wallowing in his own self pity.

Where had his pride gone? Where was his dignity? Where was the respect? He couldn't see it. Clearly it had vanished.

He got up slowly and went on his way.

"I remember when Misaki was just a seven and he…"

OOOOOOO

Sulking was what Misaki was doing.

If you asked someone else for a different perspective on the issue they'd say he was simply polishing shoes.

Well, he was polishing shoes. He was sitting on the floor with shoes scattered around him. But not everyone knew Misaki like Akihiko did and from his perspective Misaki was sulking.

Rather effectively really. He was in a huff for the most part of the day.

"You're going to make holes in those shoes."

Misaki shrugged.

Akihiko sighed wearily, kneeled in front of him and pinched his nose.

"If you're being sullenly aloof to draw out sympathy from me, I have to tell you its working."

He shrugged in response.

"You're being very uncooperative."

"That's the point."

"I got you to speak."

"so." he picked up one of Akihiko's shoes.

"You raise a strong point." he looked away," but come on, you have to admit it was a little funny."

"I don't think so and you have to respect me and not laugh at me. I'm not a little kid."

"But I do respect you; you're my partner aren't you. Your just being very sensitive about this all, and therefore proving my point of you being a kid and slightly feminine."

Something told Akihiko that his strategy wouldn't work.

Misaki glared. "If I had the misfortune of still being with you in a dimensional world you'd be the women in this thingy we have going on."

"See, you don't even have the maturity to call this _thingy _a relationship. And beside you'd be a women seeing as my dinky is bigger then yours."

"Who calls there dinky, dinky?"

"You just did so!"

"I was making a point!"

"Point well taken!"

"The point that you're immature for calling your dick dinky?"

"No, the point that you're immature enough to fight my words against me!"

"That makes no sense what's so ever!"

"I couldn't think of anything better to say!"

"Sorry would be a good one."

"Well. Fine I'm sorry."

"You don't mean it."

"Not really. I'm not sorry for laughing and making fun of you, I'll still do that if I get a chance. But I'm sorry for making you feel like I don't respect you."

A long silence followed.

Misaki started swishing the shoe he was holding.

"What are you doing?"

"Breaking the tension."

Akihiko smiled at him, Misaki grinned back.

"Shoes," usagi said thoughtfully, "are our disconnection from being grounded to the earth."

"So you're saying shoes are a bad thing."

"Could be."

Misaki pulled at Usagi's ear and inched closer for a kiss.

"Hmm, love you." Usagi muttered

"I know you do."

They lifted there heads when they heard to front door click. But there instincts' weren't too fast and unfortunately since they were sitting on the floor right in front of the front door it opened and hit Akihiko on the head.

He swore loudly and held his dear head.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Akihiko-san. But really you shouldn't be sitting here at all." Aikawa said.

Usagi was to busy moaning to give her any notice.

"Come, let be look." Misaki crawled over to where Usagi had inched away form the door, kneeled and coaxed Usagi hands away.

He winched "That looks bad." he unconsciously stroked his hair, "I'll go get some ice."

"Oh, wait a sec Misaki-kun." Aikawa giggled and cupped his chin with her hands. "Oh, your so adorable Misakiii!" she squealed "Don't worry you'll get a beard soon." she giggled and pinched his cheek fondly.

"So cute." she sighed and walked off in search of Akihiko's laptop.

Misaki iced up and turned to look and Usagi who moaned again as a last result to gain sympathy from the boy.

"Cute is good." Usagi assured him.

"Get your own ice bag you dinky."


	14. Saftey

14

"Misaki-kun fancy seeing you around here."

Misaki unconsciously tightened his hold on the trolley and let out a shuddering breath. Just act like you didn't hear anything and be on your way.

But being in a checkout queue at the supermarket while the person you're trying to avoid is standing right behind you makes the task a little bit difficult. Unfortunately.

Oh, god he wished he let Usagi-san come with him.

He felt an offending hand on his shoulder. Oh, that's just great. Now he really can't play that _I-can't-hear- you _card. Reluctantly he turned around and said, "H-hello Haruhiko-san. I didn't know you did grocery." Shouldn't he have a bunch of butlers or whatever to do that for him. Rich basterd

_It's just a coincidence, just a coincidence Misaki-kun._ Yeah, just like the last five times were. Coincidence? Usagi likes to say, I THINK NOT.

He gratefully moved forward as the queue became one person less.

"Thought shopping would do me some good. This is a nice place isn't it? Friendly enough. Do you come here often?"

"Y-yes."

Misaki held back his sigh. He better start looking for another supermarket to shop at. Again. He was band from the last one because of a so called _intellectual writer_ and now he didn't dare come back here now Haruhiko knew he shopped here. Effin Usami's.

"So what do you say I take you to dinner? Have a talk." he lured seductively.

Oh, shit, oh holy mother of crap. _Whatdoido, whatdoido!_ Haruhiko was using his seductive voice, the kind that made Misaki now he'd be in that fancy car of Haruhiko in two minutes flat. Wither he liked it or not.

He knew what he had to do. He tried to recall all those lectures Usagi had given him about strangers and safety precaution. Stranger danger is what he said. He bit his lips anxiously. Half of the advice Usagi had given him was sure to cause I riot and Misaki was _not_ going to use the spray can Usagi always slipped in his bag. He rummaged his brain for something to do. _Holy crap, his holding my hand!_

"Come on." Haruhiko smirked.

"NO I WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH YOU!"

At that point the whole store seemed to frizz and glance at the young boy ('he looks like kid' some one whispered) and the pale older man that hastily took his hands of the boys shoulder ('paedophile' another whispered.). But Misaki didn't stay long enough to see all the attention he had brought himself. With his cheeks firing red he dashed out the store leaving his groceries behind. Who would have thought Usagi's advice would come to some use. Not as many people as you would think.

"Misaki-kun!"

Misaki speeded up his pace.

"What the hell was that about?"

And now he was running. Oh god he was running like a mad man in the middle of the crowded street.

Usagi did mention something about a restraining order once.

"Misaki-kun, come back here!"

Oh, great, he just tripped an old lady. He helped the poor thing stand and bowed apologetically.

"Misaki-kun."

Now that voice was right next to him. It was very angry he noted. With a chill of fear he turned around.

Haruhiko held his shoulders (very tightly by the way) and hissed in his face. "What the hell was that all about? Are you _insane?"_

"Uh...you're kind of spitting in my face…"

He was ignored. "I can believe you would do something so stupid, who do you think-"

Misaki tried to wriggle out of his grip as Haruhiko continued talking. Had the Usami family never been thought about personal space? Haruhiko was invading his personal bubble! Usagi liked to do that a lot as well.

Speaking of the devil, what was it that usagi said would get him out of anything? Quarantined every time.

Oh, yeah. _That. _He winched_._ Well, drastic times do call for drastic measures, or so the saying goes.

He took a deep breath, preparing his lungs and screamed.

"RAPE! RAPE! HELP! SOME ONE PLEASE! HELP ME! RAAPE!"

Haruhiko eyes widened and he dropped his hands in horror. With one finally panicked expression he dashed off.

After reassuring the crowd of people that had gathered around him that he was alright and _no _the police wouldn't be necessary, he sighed.

With a smirk Misaki dusted his hands off in a highly self-satisfied manner and walked the rest of the way home whistling. Who says Misaki Takashi can't look after himself?

* * *

Reviews are what make me continue-well at least with joy- so please review if you have anything to say!

Also what do you think I should write more of Usagi and his _manly _Misaki, Hiroki and Nowaki or whatever?


End file.
